In order to store large amounts of data in data processing, the data are recorded on data media, e.g., on magnetic tape cartridges, magnetic disks, CDs, or DVDs. In order to store a greater number of such data media and to be able to access them, storage devices are used which are designated as a library or autoloader. In these storage devices a greater number of data media are accommodated in corresponding slots and can be taken from or inserted into the respective slots by means of a robotic unit. In this way, the data media are dispensed selectively or transported to a functional unit disposed in the device, e.g., a drive, or, conversely, stored once again in a selected slot.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,037 B1 it is known practice, for handling data media, to traverse a robotic unit, which comprises a picker for the data media, linearly to in front of the slots for the data media. The picker can be turned about an axis of rotation perpendicular to the plane of the linear traverse path in order to align the picker to slots disposed on both sides of the traverse path and a functional unit disposed at the end of the traverse path. For this purpose, a carriage can be traversed on a linear guide, where a rotary table, which carries the picker, is attached to the carriage. Since the linear carriage and the rotary table are arranged one on the other, a height of the movement mechanism of the robotic unit follows and determines the minimum distance of the picker above the floor of the storage unit. This distance is not available for the disposition of slots for the data media.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,325 B1 a device according of the preamble of claim 1 is known. In this device the robotic unit can be traversed, guided by means of a toothed linear track, to in front of the slots for the data media. In order to be able to turn the robotic unit about its vertical axis of rotation, the toothed linear track is split. A part of the toothed track sits on a toothed wheel which can be turned about the vertical axis of rotation and can thus be turned by means of a motor driving this toothed wheel in such a manner that it turns. Also there, the toothed wheel sits in a plane under the toothed linear track so that also there the problem of height presents itself. Furthermore, the robotic unit can only be turned in a partial area of the traversing path and thus for turning must first always be traversed into this partial area.